High School Fantasies Or Not
by ayuhchan
Summary: Just another High School Story.


**High School Fantasies… Or Not**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Drama Class**

* * *

I hid my face in my hands as she read through my given lines. I looked up at her. "Oh come on Tenten. He can't be _that_ bad," she said. I shook her head. Through the crowd, I pointed to my partner for Drama Class. Rock Lee. My pink haired friend stiffened, and hugged me. "Oh, I'm so sorry for you Tenten-chan," she said. Rock Lee had always had this obvious crush on Sakura. How do I and everybody in the universe know this? The way Lee's teeth ping every time he smiles, the way his cheeks redden as Sakura smiles- even though it wasn't directed in his direction- and the way he speaks.

Through the crowd, I could see Lee walking toward us with his blinding smile I was talking about. "Sakura, run," I whispered. Even though Rock Lee absolutely loves Sakura, Sakura doesn't like him that much. "Stupid jerk," Sakura whispers. Okay. Make that a lot. Being the way she is, Sakura didn't have to be told twice for she was no longer there. Lee, fortunately, didn't see her take off. Or else he'd make her life a living hell.

"Hey Tenten-chan!" he said, "Have you seen Sakura-chan be any chance?" I shook my head. "Sorry. I don't know where she went." Fortunately, I have been a great liar of my time. Ooh, I could take Drama! Wait… I _am _in Drama… and why do I sound like I'm dead? Okay, maybe a little too much drama. Lucky for me, Lee left before I could escape a smile.

I took a look at my watch. It read eleven o'clock. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I only have two minutes left until gym. And that's ALL the way over to the OTHER side of the school.

Dashing through the school, with a heavy bag of filthy books, better get to gym, or sensei will- never mind **(1)**. Anyways, I sprinted as fast as my legs (which were quite long) could take me. I knew that if I or anyone in his gym class is late, he'll make **_THE SPEECH_**. Ahem. Well, I guess you wouldn't want to know what that is.

Long story short, if you're late, Gai-sensei will make the dreaded speech and everyone in the gym class will hate you (except for the people who you're already friends with.

As I arrived at gym, I saw my best friends Ino and Hinata already there and waiting for us, referring to Sakura and myself. Apparently, as I reached Ino and Hinata, Sakura came bursting through the gym doors. She was panting rather heavily and her hair was a total mess. That only meant one thing. **_INO'S BEUTY SPEECH OF BORDOM! _**Yes, I wasn't a real fan of that speech. Neither was anyone else. So while Ino gave her '_little_' speech, Hinata and I were trying to fix Sakura's messed up hair? Luckily, Gai-sensei arrived not even half-way through the speech.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY?" the spandex man shouted. "Gym," mumbled the students.

Oh yeah! Have I told you that Lee and Gai-sensei were clones of each other? Well, they are! That meant two green spandex suits, two bowl cut hair, two pairs of bushy eyebrows, and overall, two annoying youth speaking idiots. But still, Neji is worse. Who is Neji you might ask my dear friend whom I don't even know? Why he is none other than my worst enemy and Hinata's older cousin. I figured out that he was older than me by a couple of months just by a COUPLE STINKIN' MONTHS! Unfortunately I'm not allowed to say or think of swear words. Rules of the house okay?. But _everyone_ plus_ myself_, know that if we ever get in a fight, he'd always win. Well of course, since he has a six pack- don't ask- and strong muscles. Okay, moving on to a different subject besides Neji's muscular form.

Gai-sensei then proceeded with the daily ritual. "FIVE HUNDRED LAPS!" he yelled out. There was a chorus of groans and my classmates stood up slowly. Through the crowd, I saw Neji standing up gracefully. Yeah, unlike him, I'm totally ungraceful even though my friends say I am. Long story short, he's everything I'm not.

"Oi. Tenten," said a silky voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw it was none other than...

* * *

**(1)** Supposed to be with the tune of '_Jingle Bells_'. 


End file.
